


A Glaring Dislike

by littlesolo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden always seems to be glaring at Clarke, and she has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glaring Dislike

It's odd really.  Whenever Clarke encounters the young red headed Night blood with Lexa, he seems pleasant enough.  He's dedicated to his training and duties, as well as fiercely loyal to Lexa.  He seems eager to learn all he can from Lexa and seems to absorb everything she says.  There is also something like a sibling relationship between the two, which Clarke finds adorable.  Clarke knows Lexa cares for all the Night bloods, but she has only seen her ruffle Aden's hair, and she spends more time with him than the others.  They all have their own mentors, but Lexa sees to Aden's training herself.  

It's this connection between the two that Clarke thinks that Aden doesn't like her.  He's courteous and answers all her questions, but mostly when Lexa is looking away or otherwise occupied, Clarke finds the young boy glaring at her.  Maybe he sees her as a threat, at least that's the only reason she can think of.  She tries to assure him that she doesn't mean to come between him and the Commander, and he appears to understand, but she still catches him glaring.  

She would bring up the issue to Lexa if she didn't feel ridiculous doing so.  At best, it would come across as jealousy and at worst, Lexa might say something to Aden.  So she tries to let it go but she can't shake the unease it gives her and the sadness she feels at having one of the people Lexa trusts to see the real her not like her.  

It isn't until Titus tries to kill her that things fall into place.  Titus has fired two shots at her and Clarke is diving behind furniture when the door bursts open.  A knife cuts through the air and lodges itself in Titus's wrist, causing the gun to fall from his grasp.  Lexa rushes in seconds later.  

"What is going on?!" demands Lexa.  Titus goes to answer but Aden cuts him off.  

"Titus tried to kill Wanheda" explains Aden.  Titus glares at him while trying to stem the bleeding from his arm around the knife.  Lexa orders the guards to take him to the healers and then to a cell.  Once the doors shut, Lexa turns to Aden.  

"Titus has been watching Clarke for some time.  Tracking her movements.  I grew suspicious" explains Aden.  Something catches his eye on the side of the room but before Clarke can figure out what, his eyes dart away and back to Lexa.  

"And you didn't think to mention these suspicions to me?" asks Lexa with a raised eyebrow.  He shrugs, his hands clasped behind his back.  Clarke bites her lip to supress a smile.  She wonders if he picked up the habit from Lexa.  

"I had no evidence to support my concerns.  Only when he grabbed the Grounder weapon and wheeled him into Clarke's room did I have anything I could report.  I tried to follow him, but lost him briefly.  I apologize for my lateness" he says with a bow to Clarke.  Clarke smiles at him and nods.  He hadn't been glaring at her, he'd been watching Titus.  Titus always seemed to be lingeriing close by, now that Clarke thinks of it, trying to keep her away from Lexa.  He'd been trying to protect her.  "I'm sorry about your candles, Heda" says Aden.  Lexa spins around to see what he's talking about.  It looks like while the shots had missed Clarke, they had hit some of Lexa's candles.  This only makes Lexa angrier.  Aden seems to know this and Clarke shakes her head at him while fighting back her own grin.  

She wonders which is the worse offense, destroying Lexa's candles or trying to kill Clarke.  Together though, the offenses can only mean death.  


End file.
